


Keeping me up at night

by Moucaaa



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moucaaa/pseuds/Moucaaa
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy both have troubles sleeping at night. They end up speaking to each other a lot via social media.





	Keeping me up at night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Modern AU: Clarke can't sleep at night; Bellamy often wakes up with nightmares. He ends up seeing all of her late night Snapchats and Instagram posts. Cue adorable late night talks, etc.

**Clarke Griffin:**  Should I stop drinking coffee or should I continue not sleeping at night?

           Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Wells Jaha and 6 others liked this.

            **Wells Jaha:**  you’re gonna die at 30

            **Raven Reyes:**  you could never stop drinking coffee. Rip friend. Nice knowing you.

Clarke wasn’t a big sleeper. Ever had been. Apparently, she didn’t need a lot of sleep to function.

However, she needed a lot of caffeine.

Her phone vibrated with a new Facebook notification:  _Bellamy Blake commented on your post_.

**Bellamy Blake:**  I knew you were a fake. I don’t sleep at night by my own means thank you very much.

She smiled and immediately answered.

            **Clarke Griffin:**  yeah you’re right. Coffee got me awake since im a baby…

            **Bellamy Blake:**  clearly. Don’t do drugs kids.

She didn’t know Bellamy that well. She only met him once for one of Octavia’s birthday party but they somehow ended up following each other on most social medias. She wasn’t complaining because he was fun and he seemed to not sleeping at nights, just like her, and they always ended up talking through the night… She liked him.

* * *

  


Clarke laughed out loud when she saw the picture Bellamy sent her in reply of her story. She opened the messaging system and typed:

            **C:**  so what’s the problem tonight mister-weird-dream?

            **B:**  Have you ever dreamed you were in space?

            **C:**  of course. what do you think am i? an amateur?

            **B:**  fair enough.

            **B:**  but how was it for you? because it was weird for me

            **C:**  you sound like you tried some new weird sex thing

            **B:**  why are you messaging me again?

            **C:**  i like the weird sex stories (:

            **B:**  this conversation is over.

            **C:**  come on… distract me im bored

            **B:**  well go to sleep.

            **C:**  haha funny

            **B:**  I try.

            **C:**  anyway when i dreamed i was in space i was alone floating in the sky something aesthetic like that?

            **B:**  okay…

            **C:**  what? What did you dreamed about?

            **B:**  earth was destroyed, people lived in space in a weird ship? And there was a fucked up system where people were sent in prison for anything? idk

            **C:**  you’re really weird

            **B:**  thanks.

* * *

It was actually a little weird that they didn’t run into each other yet. They did live in the same city. They did have friends in common. It was only a matter of time… And apparently, time was up.

Clarke had her eyes fixed on her phone, her bag falling of her shoulder, her hair falling in front of her eyes, the phone in one hand, a cup of coffee on the other one. She bumped into somebody, spilled her drink. And of course, it was Bellamy.

“Oh I’m so sorry! I’ll get you cleaned up, I’m sorry I wasn’t looking!”

“Relax, princess, I wasn’t looking either.”

Only then – only after hearing the nickname – she leveled her gaze up and met his. Bellamy Blake was way prettier in real life.

“Oh it’s you.” She just said and she winced because  _what the fuck was that?_

He laughed. “I’m sorry to be a disappointment.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh no! I didn’t mean… I’m sorry-”

“Hey relax. I was just messing with you.” He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Clarke simply blinked twice.

“You’re still wet.” She said, because clearly she was weird and he had a bad effect on her. He raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk forming on his lips. “I mean… You still covered in coffee…”

He licked his lips then and Clarke blinked once more.

“Clearly” he said “but except if you have a shirt in your bag I don’t know how this situation would evolve any time soon.” The smirk was fully on his lips then. So she rolled her eyes.

“Okay Mister Smart-Pants. I’m sorry I ruined your very basic and very brown shirt. I’ll buy you another one one day if you want.”

“Wow someone is cranky.” But he was still smiling.

“I need coffee to function. But you got my cup all over yourself so…”

“How is it my fault now?”

“You did say you were not looking either, remember.”

“It was your coffee! You should have watch out!”

“Okay Mister-Weird-Dream you should stop right now because-”

She didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence because Octavia showed up right at this moment. Oh right. She was supposed to meet Octavia. Not her brother.

“Hey O.” Bellamy said, the smirk still on his lips.

“Hi… Bellamy? Clarke…” Octavia had a confused look on her face and Clarke couldn’t really blame her.

“So I was going to the mall and Clarke spilled her coffee all over me… I’m gonna go now!”

He went in the direction Octavia came. Clarke could still see him smirk at her and wave as he looked over his shoulder.

“Why were you flirting with my brother, Clarke?” Clarke choked on nothing and scoffed.

“I was not!”

* * *

Later that day she received a text from Bellamy.

**_10:34pm [Bellamy]_ ** _You owe me a shirt._

**_10:35pm [Clarke]_** _Well you owe me a coffee jerk._ She replied. And it was only later that she got the date subtext… Oh well…

* * *

**@bellblake:**  had the strangest dream. Was a salmon, got eaten by a bear. #wtf #terrifiedforlife

          @thegriffinprincess @themurphylife and 4 others liked this

**@thegriffinprincess:**  @bellblake I raise you with my became-a-real-life-dragon-and-destroyed-earth dream

**@bellblake:**  @thegriffinprincess from what I’m hearing you became world’s ruler and I got eaten… which is worse?

**@thegriffinprincess:**  @bellblake surely it’s being world’s ruler too much responsibilities.

**@bellblake:**  @thegriffinprincess you’re right as a salmon I lived a pretty nice life

**@themurphylife:**  @thegriffinprincess @bellblake please go be eaten by a bear. BOTH OF YOU.

Bellamy couldn’t help but sending her a private message.

            **B:**  i see you have been having weird dreams too. welcome to the club

            **C:**  I hardly sleep… and it was maybe when I was five?

            **B:**  you dreamed you were a dragon destroying earth at five?

            **C:**  yeah

            **B:**  you’re fucking terrifying.

Clarke smiled at her phone, fondly.

* * *

**Bellamy Blake:**  any ideas for things to do when you cant sleep (aka every night?)

           Octavia Blake and John Murphy liked this.

            **Clarke Griffin:**  Read, watch TV, have sex, learn a new language, draw, pull pranks on your roommates, cook or eat, do your laundry, dance naked on your living room, take a bath, write a novel, watch videos of funny cats on youtube, rewatch your favorite tv show, go visit the city at night, take pictures, annoy all your facebook friends with pointless posts?

            **John Murphy:**  Are you volunteering to have sex with Bellamy, Griffin?

            **Octavia Blake:**  Clarke, you can’t… You just can not tell my brother to have sex like it’s nothing and getting away with it…

            **Nathan Miller:**  Clarke you can’t… You just can not tell Bellamy to dance naked in the living room. Sometimes I get up at night and I don’t want to be terrified for life.

* * *

**_2:45pm [Clarke]_**  So I’ve got you a new shirt.

**_3:02pm [Bellamy]_**  Great. I bet I could find a place to find you a new coffee.

**_3:03pm [Bellamy]_**  meet me at Costa Coffee? At 5?

**_3:05pm [Clarke]_**  in England???

**_3:05pm [Bellamy]_**  why are you making this so difficult?

_Because I’m nervous as hell…_

Clarke breathed deeply before answering.

**_3:07pm [Clarke]_**  Yeah okay

* * *

It was definitely a date. If we were defining it by how much Clarke was freaking out. She was pacing. She already thought of changing of outfits to look nicer. She checked her make-up, her hair. She was freaking pathetic.

She only had herself to blame.  _She_  sent him the text. But she had missed him… Since that Facebook post he didn’t interact with her as much as he used to. And she missed him.

**_3:34pm [Clarke]_**  I might like your brother a little more than I thought

**_3:35pm [Octavia]_**  shocking

She smiled at her phone, seeing in her friend’s sarcasm a blessing of sort?

**_3:35pm [Clarke]_**  i might have a date with him?

**_3:35pm [Octavia]_**  what do you mean /might/ have?

**_3:36pm [Clarke]_**  well we didn’t exactly use the word “date” but we’re meeting for coffee?

**_3:37pm [Octavia]_**  just go clarke you’ll figure it then

And she did. She showed up a few minutes before 5 but he was already there. She resisted fixing her skirt and walked to him. He welcomed her with a big smile and her heart did a funny thing.

“Hi, Clarke.” His voice was soft. He looked perfectly calm and at ease. She sat in front of him and relaxed under his gaze. “What are you taking? My treat.”

“Well, it was the deal” she grinned. But her face immediately turned into a horrified one.

“Wha- What Clarke? What’s happening?”

“I… Err, I forgot your shirt?”

He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, didn’t move an inch. Clarke began to take a deep breathe but Bellamy bursted out laughing.

“That’s seriously not important” he smiled a little shy but with the same soft face.

She bit her lips, suddenly overwhelmed.

“You’re paying then? I think gonna take a mocha and a donut and…”

* * *

**@bellblake** : why am i always having these weird dreams

**@thebetterblake** : @bellblake u always had these dreams y r u questioning this now

**@bellblake** : @thebetterblake im allowed to be concerned of my mental health

**@natemiller** : @bellblake @thebetterblake i can tell u if u want: u r freakin mad

**@bellblake** : @natemiller @thebetterblake i knew we were friends for a reason

**@thegriffinprincess** : @bellblake what was it now?

**@bellblake** : @thegriffinprincess i was elected president and trump ate me

**@thegriffinprincess** : @bellblake wow you like getting eaten

**@thebetterblake** : @thegriffinprincess @bellblake clarke……………………..

**@thegriffinprincess** : @thebetterblake @bellblake I MEANT LIKE THAT OTHER DREAM HE HAD

* * *

  
  


* * *

**@bellblake** : me featuring in my weird ass dream of last night

          @thegriffinprincess @thebetterblake @natemiller and 45 others liked this

* * *

Clarke barely heard her phone ringing under the shower. She made it in time just before it goes to the voicemail. She answered it without looking at the number.

“Hi?”

“Clarke, hi?”

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have called… You probably have other things to do.”

“Bellamy it’s 2 in the morning… I have literally nothing to do right now. What’s up?”

“It’s nothing really… But you were the only one I know who could be up this late…”

“No problem seriously.”

“I had this dream…”

“You always have weird dreams.”

“It was more like a nightmare actually…”

“Oh.”

She listened to him as he told her about this nightmare. How he dreamed he was 10 again when his step dad beat his mother and how he would hide Octavia to protect her. And then he was back into the present time and this man came back into their lives and manipulated Octavia who ended up in the hospital because of him but blamed Bellamy for everything…

Clarke listened as his voice broke with a few sobs sometimes, showing how deeply he loved his sister and how important she was for him.

When he was done, she whispered a few words, letting now that everything was okay, that he could count on her. Always.

They moved on on another topic and spent the night talking to each other, discovering the last parts they didn’t know about each other.

* * *

**_1:54am [Clarke]_**  are you taking a screenshot of every one of my snaps?

**_1:56am [Bellamy]_**  yes and?

**_1:57am [Clarke]_**  nothing.

**_2:03am [Clarke]_**  i do the same

* * *

  
  


* * *

**_3:02am [Clarke]_**  I still have your shirt.

**_3:04am [Bellamy]_**  my shirt?

**_3:04am [Clarke]_**  you know the brown hideous one i got you to replace the brown hideous one i’ve ruined with coffee

**_3:05am [Bellamy]_**  oh that shirt.

**_3:05am [Clarke]_**  yes. want it?

**_3:05am [Clarke]_**  im at your door.

Bellamy opened the door and it was the most beautiful view Clarke could imagine. Bellamy wearing a large shirt and some sport pants as pyjamas. Looking at her like she was stars.

“Could we date?” She blurted out. “Like really date? With kissing and maybe more. And spending afternoons at each other’s place. And hold hands, I really would like to hold your hands like always.”

She seemed to realize that she said that completely out of the blue and blushed. But it wasn’t really out of the blue, was it?

“You know what I mean… I got your shirt” she added lifting a bag.

“I couldn’t care any less about the shirt, Clarke” Bellamy said, his voice deep.

“I’ve made of these efforts to find the exact same one as this ugly shirt you wore that day and you’re telling me you don’t care? That’s rude, Bellam-”

“Clarke, shut up” he said as he put a hand on her waist and bringing her against his chest. She laughed and put a hand on it. She raised her eyes then, to meet his and smiled, biting her lips slowly.

“Could we date?” She repeated as his lips were descending to hers. She was smiling way to much to be a proper kiss but she didn’t care and he didn’t seem to either. She fold her arms behind his neck to put him even closer and he almost lost his balance.

“Let’s date” he finally said between kisses.

* * *

_Octavia Blake posted a new picture of you._

_Here we go. Bellamy and Clarke being the worst couple ever. Delete them from the Internet please._

          Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan, Raven Reyes and 54 others liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to @mrsiriusblack on tumblr for the last manip!


End file.
